the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palemist
Palemist was the first DewClan deputy. Appearance Palemist was a long-bodied, light gray tabby she-cat with a narrow back. Her eyes were deep, forest-green. She was tall and graceful like her mate, Dewstar. She had one white hind paw. Her fur was long for a DewClan cat's, and slightly wavy. Personality Palemist was deeply loyal to Dewstar. She never questioned his decisions, but they were usually good ones. Palemist mothered one litter of kits, and she was only quite fond of the Clan's little ones. History Palemist lived most of her life as a loner named Meadow. Her mother was a friendly gray kittypet named Stella. Her father was killed by a fox while he was out hunting when she was three moons old. When he didn't return, Meadow grieved, knowing that he had either abandoned her or had been killed. She brought the news to Stella, who was upset and sorrowful after Meadow told her what had happened. She asked Meadow to stay with her and her housefolk. For one night, she did. But in the morning, she was desperate to leave. She bid her mother farewell and returned to the fields where she lived. One day, she met a striking golden tom named Dew. The two quickly became friends, and hunted together from time to time. Being with other cats always made Meadow feel safer after the death of her father. Dew was so loyal and honest. Meadow came to love him, and wondered if he felt the same about her. Little did she know, he did. When Dew began spreading tales of Clan cats, tales told to him by a passing loner, Meadow was quite interested. She thought of how being with other cats made her feel more secure. She had always thought of herself as weak for that, but soon she was proud of it. It made her seem like a true Clan cat at heart, and that was what she now liked to think of herself as. Meadow told Dew that he should start a Clan. He took her advice, and they gathered any rogues and loners willing to follow Dew. Many were interested. Within a moon, they had the beginning of a Clan. Dew granted the cats with warrior names, a tradition that he had heard from the loner cat. Meadow became Palemist, and that night, he appointed her as deputy of DewClan. The next day, Palemist left briefly to tell Stella. The gray she-cat was proud of Palemist for making it so far, but she was happy with her kittypet life. When Dew found the Moonleaf, Palemist was excited. Here it was at last. Proof that StarClan did exist. She was amazed, and visited the Moonleaf several times after that. One time, a StarClan cat told her that she was expecting Dewstar's kits. Palemist was thrilled, and couldn't wait to tell him. Dewstar was incredibly pleased. He hunted rabbits for her and made sure her nest in the nursery was full of fresh feathers and grass. He didn't mind if she went out for a brief walk, as long as it wasn't too far. Palemist lived comfortably and peacefully in the nursery until her kits were born. Logkit, Cinderkit, and Slightkit were healthy and full of energy. They grew up to be great warriors, and Palemist could not be prouder of them. Palemist served her Clan for many moons before retiring and, later, dying peacefully in her sleep. Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Deputies Category:Deceased Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:DewClan Cats Category:Promisemaker's OCs Category:She-Cats